Rizzles Tumblr Stories
by lessgeeking-morescience
Summary: A few Rizzles stories I wrote on Tumblr, inspired by prompts or gifset. Fluff, angst (hence the T rating), everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Prompt: Kid!Jane has to have surgery to remove her tonsils and… well maybe she's a little scared. Kid!Maura offers to help._

Maura gently closed her front door and bounced down to the sidewalk, carefully looking twice on each side before crossing the road, like her dad taught her to do. She wasn't allowed to run, so she walked as fast as she could to her friend Jane's, who lived just three houses down the street.

Arriving in front of her door, she smoothed the front of her skirt and stood on her tiptoes to ring the bell. The little tune echoed in the house, and she heard the sound of feet running around and the very hoarse voice of her best friend shouting, followed shortly by her mother's voice: "Jane, you're sick, you should rest !". The door flung open and Maura mirrored the bright smile she saw on the other girl's face.

"Maura!", she shouted, almost immediately grimacing, her throat hurting. The smaller girl immediately took her back inside, greeting Angela as she walked by.

Once they were both comfortably settle on the couch, Maura started to talk. "I didn't see you in class today so I thought you were sick again. I did your homework too because you probably need rest and homework is usually really frustrating for you because you can't go and play outside but well you can't go now either but it's okay because…"

"Maura stop!" Jane chuckled, "that's really nice of you, and I'm glad I don't have any homework now. I have to tell you something really really important now." she added with a serious look on her face.

The little girl shot her a concerned look. "What is wrong, what did the doctor say?" Her hands suddenly covered her mouth "Do you have an epitheliod carcinoma of the larynx?"

"Do I… what?" Jane looked at her, confused. "No! I have to have my ton-skills removed. By surgery." she added solemnly, nodding.

"Ooooh, your tonsils. And by surgery ! What kind of anesthesia will you be under? Local? General? When?" Spotting the frightened look on her friend's face, Maura put her hand over Jane's and asked: "Are you scared? »

The taller girl sat up straighter "Me? Scared? You may be only 6 Maura, but I am a big 7 year-old, I'm not scared at all!" Spotting the gentle look in her friend's eyes, she added shyly: "Well, maybe a little bit… But just a little !"

"It's okay, you know, I've read things about surgery" Maura said, "They put a mask on your face and they tell you to count to ten but you can't go to ten because poof! You're sleeping! Then you wake up and you're not sick anymore! And then we'll be able to go outside, and you can go and play baseball and basketball!»

"And we'll watch the bees and the ladybugs on Mom's roses, you love to do that" Jane added with a smile.

Maura suddenly jumped, clapping her hands. "I'll make you a good recovery card!"

Knowing her friend's pronounced taste for pink and sparkles, Jane slightly cringed. "How about you just don't kiss Garrett when he asks you to be his sweetheart?" she suggested with a bright smile. "I heard him talk to his brother the other day…" she added, sensing that Maura was about to shower her with questions.

"Okay!" Maura answered. "I'll kiss you instead!»


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by this

Maura slammed the front door shut and ran straight to her room, tears streaming down her face, her clothes still covered in blood. Her blood. She threw herself on her bed, sobbing on her pillow, struggling to catch her breath, feeling like she was drowning. Everything she thought, everything she was, everything she breathed was her, and everything her just hurt.

After long minutes, her throat sore and her eyes red, she finally found the strength to sit up. She spotted a book on her nightstand and smiled a little bit. Books had always been her friends, they could always cheer her up. They had been the only ones by her side a long time ago, all that time before she met Jane.

She took the book in her trembling hands, wanting to press it against her chest, but she froze, noticing the cover. Seeing the title made her remember every word of the story she had read numerous times, because in her dreams those heroes were Jane and her. And they could be happy too, happy ever after together. The tears suddenly came back, violently. She threw the book against the wall.

"You betrayed me!' she yelled at the object lying on the floor, "You… I trusted you! Every book I read, every single one helped me survive, helped me move on, and fight! Every book is… was a friend and you _LIED_ to me! You said everything was going to be fine and, and you said we were going to be happy! We _were_ happy!" Maura suddenly fell back onto the bed and started sobbing again.

"_You said we were going to be happy and now she's gone_" she whispered to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Jane has to go to the dentist. She won't say it but she's afraid. She tries everything possible to cancel the appointment. Bad luck, Maura planned every of her moves._

Jane entered Maura's house, hissing like an angry cat. Her best friend shot her a supportive look.

"Is this toothache still bothering you?", she asked kindly.

"You bet it's bothering me! It's a pain in my…" the detective spotted the warning look Maura send her and said quickly "behind. I didn't sleep last night and I need coffee", she added with a sigh.

"You know, carrying on with a toothache can lead to bigger problems such as nerve damage and…" She stopped when she saw Jane stare at her. Maura took a deep breath and finally said, cringing in anticipation at her friend's reaction: "That's why I took the freedom to take an appointment to the dentist for you, 4am today."

"Yeah, yeah, I kn- _what? _Maura!" the detective exclaimed while stomping her foot, the reverberation making her cry out in pain. "I'm not going!"

"See? You need to go, you can't stay like that!" the doctor said, pulling an ice pack out of the freezer.

Jane snatched the cold relief out of her friend's hand and put it on her cheek. "Yeah? Watch me."

A few hours later, the detective was sitting at her desk, listening to what seemed to be a never-ending sigh of Frankie who was disappearing behind piles of paperwork. Glancing at the clock, she cringed at the idea that in forty-five minutes, she'd be laying down on a weird chair with a man shoving in his fingers and weird steely torture devices in her mouth, expecting her to answer his stupid questions about job and family. She shivered. Suddenly, an idea appeared in her mind.

"Hey, Frankie, you seem a little overwhelmed here, need some help?"

Her brother's eyes appeared from behind his computer, his eyes sparkling. "Really? Jane, that'd be great, I fell a little behind lately and now that we have a calm day…", he suddenly stopped talking, looking suspiciously at her. "Maura told me you had a dentist appointment. She told me it was at 4. And she told me you'd try everything to get yourself out of it. So no, I'll do this myself."

"Oh c'mon Frankie! Help me out here! You know I don't", she lowered her voice, looking around her if someone could hear her, "You know I don't like the dentist and the pointy… things they put in my mouth!"

Frankie chuckled. "I know, but Janie, she threatened to tell Ma! She would rant for an hour about how I should help you because you took care of me and you've been a good sister and here I am being an ungrateful brat and blah blah blah. What do you want me to do? You need to go anyway, you can't stay like that forever."

Jane sighed and stood up. "And she'd be right, you ungrateful little brat. I'm going to see Maura."

Opening the morgue's doors, the detective began whining, knowing that would make her friend's face break out in that smile she loved so much. "Mauraaaaaa, you're a doctor, fix me."

Just as she planned, Maura lit up and let out a little laugh. "You know I can't Jane, I'm not a dentist. We should go soon, by the way, so you won't be late."

Still lost in her best friend's beauty, the detective stumbled on her words. "Huh.. yeah… leaving we should.. wait what we? You're coming with me?" she asked, confused.

"I know that you suffer of a very light form of stomatophobia" Maura answered. "Fear of dentist." she added, seeing her friend's eyebrow rise. "So I thought I could come with you, you know. Well, if you want."

"Well, if you can make him have a conversation with you and not with me while his hands are all over my mouth and everything is buzzing and yuck, yeah, I'm good." With a playful smile and a slight blush, she added, "Maybe I'll let you hold my hand"


	4. Chapter 4

Maura awoke with a start, hearing loud banging on her door. She quickly got up, and carefully approached her door, grabbing Jane's baseball bat on her way.

"Who's there?", she called, her voice wavering a little. That's when she heard it. The sob. "Jane, is that you?", she asked, flinging the door open. The bat fell to the ground with a loud bang, but none of them heard it. "Jane, what…"

She didn't have the time to say more. The detective took a step in and cradled the doctor's face in her hands, tears rushing down her face.

"Maura, I… I dreamt… I thought… You were…", she tried to say, but her sobs made it impossible for her to talk.

"Jane, calm down, what's happening, let's go to the living room, I'll make you some coffee", Maura tried to say calmly, but her concern could be heard in her voice.

"No!", Jane quickly said, still holding onto Maura like she was going to vanish at any moment. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to talk.

"I don't know what's happening, Maura, all I know is that I can't live without you. Or… or I don't want to live anymore without you. I don't know. I just… I don't know. I woke up and I thought you were… I thought… and there was this _emptiness_ everywhere. Like a whole in my chest. Like a whole in my _soul._ And… and I just couldn't, you know? I felt like I couldn't talk or scream or… or breathe. I couldn't feel anything but nothing you see?. I just couldn't _be_." She closed her eyes, and swallowed loudly.

Her eyes still closed, half sure she wouldn't start to cry again, she started to talk again. "I thought about you being… being… I thought of being without you and my mind just went blank. I mean, what would I do without you, Maura? Who would I be? With whom am I gonna take coffee and lunch and breakfast and dinner? Who will come for sleepovers? Who will I come to for sleepovers? Who will be there for me when I hurt and I don't want anyone but you? Because I don't want anyone but you, Maura."

Letting out a chuckle, the detective went on, not seeing the shiny eyes of the woman in front of her. "Just _thinking _of you not being in my life doesn't make any sense. It's just… no, it doesn't make sense. It would be like living without air. Or… or without gravity!" She opened her eyes and thought for a moment, before frowning. "No, not gravity. Because you said that gravity is what keeps us standing and what pulls you to earth."

Jane slowly started to caress Maura's cheek with her thumb, brushing away the salty droplets that were now running down her cheeks. She looked into her eyes for what seemed like a second and an eternity. "You're a paradox, sweetie. Like gravity, you irresistibly attract me, and you keep me grounded. But at the same time I feel like I'm floating when I'm with you. And without you, I'm gone. Maybe you're an angel. Maybe you're _my_ angel. That's impossible, right? Explain this, please, I need to understand."

Maura tried to talk, but she had nothing to say, words not able to express how she felt. So she leaned in and pressed her lips to her friend, no, more-than-friend's. The butterflies in their bellies were probably pterodactyl-sized, and all that mattered in that moment was them, and the way that kiss felt like nothing they felt before. After a moment, none of them able to tell how long, they parted, still close enough to breathe in each other. Leaning her forehead against the doctor's, Jane whispered:

"I don't know what's happening, Maura, but I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
